


When Lying Swims In Your Blood

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Apathy, Audrey dies, Badass characters, Ben is murdered, Carlos is a cutie, Emphasizes Mal’s faerie blood, Evie is smart af and a great witch, F/F, F/M, Her love for her partners does not replace her personality, Jane lives up to her true potential, Lot of people die, M/M, Maleficent is a has-been, Morally Grey Characters, Multi, Soulmate AU, also gore, and Jay is my man. He is your man. He is THE man., but lol whatever, cuteness, she is also hella ambitious, she smol slytherin, uNlIkE hEr LoVe FoR BeN iN tHe MoViEs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Mal is a faerie, first and foremost. Before her humanity, before her empathy, she is a faerie who has been denied her true power by the one who gave her life, and the one who locked her mother up on the Isle and forgot she had a kid.Mal is a faerie, and faeries get revenge when they are wronged.





	When Lying Swims In Your Blood

Mal got her wings on her seventh birthday. They had sprung from her back slowly, bones poking from her skin and making her feel a pain so intense and unfamiliar she had thought she would die then and there.

But they had bloomed, as slowly but surely as a flower, their skeletal structures as haunting as a dead man’s eyes. They bloomed lilac, a pale, beautiful lilac, and Mal found herself wanting to cut them off when she saw the dainty shade.

Mal was fierce and terrifying. She was dark, bruising purples and void black. She was no light-footed, cowardly princess, and these wings were meant to fly her onto a battlefield, not away from one. She was a warrior, and her wings truly weren’t getting the memo.

She loved them anyway, because they were_ wings. _Faerie wings. Finally, Mal had received a piece of her magical heritage that was just as solid and true as the green eyes in her skull.

She hid them from her mother. She had heard the whispers in the streets of dashing young men with mouths that had bred lies and knives that cut through wings. They could be unfounded rumors, still, but Mal didn’t trust her mother not to rip her sweetly-colored appendages out of her back.

As much as Mal loved her—needed her—wanted to _be _her, Mal was still _scared of her._

For years, Mal told no one. Her pride was her own and no one else had set eyes on it. And Mal was admittedly less than pleased by having to keep it secret, but wings were beautiful and rare and if it got out that she had a pair, she knows people that wouldn’t rest until they had them mounted on a wall.

Sometimes people would shake when she asked them what their name was. She knew they were thinking up a fake name; she knows they were remembering all the tales of what a faerie could do with a name.

Tonight, though, she didn’t have to hide her wings. She was free, here in the privacy of her room. The walls were ugly, with peeled wallpaper and water stains from the leaking water that came through the ceiling. But it was home, and it felt good to be here, where she was _safe. _

Her mother was out of the house, a rare and welcome occasion for her daughter. She hadn’t left a note, and she hadn’t told anyone to look after her nine year old child, but even through the disappointment at how unconcerned her mother was, Mal was glad.

She slid the large coat from her slim shoulders and sighed in relief as her crumpled wings unfolded, spreading out behind her. She started to slowly flex them back and forth, struggling to get her weak muscles to cooperate with her wishes.

She felt a grin explode across her face as she leaped to her feet, panting with exertion as she rapidly beats her wings against the air. Mal lifts one foot, and then another.

For a moment, she is floating free. For one moment, it was as if gravity itself could not bend her to it’s will. She closed her eyes, peace settling within her even as she bore the burn of the exercise she was doing.

And then she collapsed to the floor, taking large, heaving gulps of air, her heart pounding and her mood as light and airy as a feather.

If Mal could fly, what else could she do? What other things that people say are impossible on the Isle could be possible? How could she use this to fight? Ideas spun in her head, making her giddy with all the possibilities.

Mal’s smile slowly faded though as she realized she had forgotten the reality that she would most certainly be hunted down for all of them.

She frowned deeply, her jade eyes narrowing in frustration. Not for the first time, she found herself internally cursing Auradon with it’s beautiful clear skies and it’s plentiful food. They had cursed her mother to live here, and that was justified, but they had also banished her daughter, who was innocent, who never deserved any of this.

Then Mal snorted audibly at her own thoughts, feeling pathetic. Here she was, a faerie, and yet she failed even to be that. She was no true faerie. Faeries were powerful. Faeries never accepted defeat.

And so she stood, her wings aching and a lump in her throat as she strode over to her window, gazing at Auradon through cold, foggy glass. She scowled bitterly, noticing her reflection before her, and hating it.

_She was a coward._

_That would have to change..._


End file.
